


Your Eyes Tell Me How Much You Care

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> As an OTP it's only fitting that I make something for you on Valentine's Day. Hope you like it.

"Oh shoot!" Jay shouts after taking a glance at the clock. It is already 12.13pm. She gasps before turning to the table and scrambles through her makeup drawer for the cat eye mascara to make the final touch up. Already late 13 minutes, she only have herself to blame for making a rookie mistake. Because of the smear, she has to spend half an hour fixing her eyeslids. It is however a great lesson for her to learn that never ever spray the make up setting right after applying mascara.

 

Jay grabs her peach swagger handbag and sprints towards the door. Her heart races when she notices a black Audi RS5 parked in front of her house. She quickly shoves her foot in one of the wedges while trying to balance herself with the other. She makes a few hops as she desperately slids the other shoe before making her way to the car.

 

"I'm sorry, Mats. How long have you been here?" she asks with a sheepish tone as she opens the door.

 

"Not long." Mats replies with a warm smile on his face as he removes his sunglasses. But the empty bottle at the bottle holder indicates a different answer.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jay continues but her sentence is obstructed by a forefinger.

 

"It's okay, Hase[1]. I'm willing to give all my life to wait for you." Mats says.

 

Jay's face quickly turn into pink. When she spots Mats' lip curls upward, she begins to have butterflies in her tummy. Her ears perked up when melodies of the song 'Endless Love' plays on the car stereo out of the blue. It is the Mariah Carey version, which is her favourite version. She wonders if it is just a coincidence. She looks away and flips the mirror to check out her face. And it is visibly flushed, even to the point that it overpowdered her blusher. Through the mirror's reflexion, Jay could see a bouquet of dark red roses sitting on the car seat. At this point, her heart has already start to melt.

 

But then Jay also notices her eyebrow colour on the left had gone a bit wide so she stretches her hand to the compartment where the tissue box is situated. She furrows her brows when she feels a hard texture in the compartment. Jay switches her sight to the compartment and takes out the object. It is a red cardboard box with a white ribbon on it. It has also a cream colour note with cursive writings.

 

_Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get._

 

"I knew you would find it." Mats says.

 

Jay turns her head to her lover with a dumbfounded face. She asks, "You do?"

 

"Of course. You always look at the mirror when you get into the car and get tissues to fix your makeup or wipe away the sweat." He replies with a smile.

 

"Mats, don't make me cry!" Jay says. All these surprises is making her feel overwhelmed. Tears starts to well up her eyes and she knows she will look horrible in the next few minutes. But fortunately she is wearing waterproof eyeliner today.

 

"Okay, okay. I won't. I promise you, Hase." Mats says. He plants a kiss to Jay's cheek.

 

Jay takes another look to the card again and opens her mouth. "You know, I never get this quote. You know you will get chocolates in a chocolate box. I mean it's literary written on the box. 25 pieces of dark chocolate. It even has the calories and ingredients."

 

"It could be wrong." Mats says with a lopsided smile.

 

"What do you mean?" Jay asks.

 

"Open it." Mats replies.

 

Jay narrows her eyes at her lover before turning her sight back to the box. She removes the ribbon and lift up the lid. Her eyes turns wide when she sees the contents. It contains 24 dark chocolates and 19 of them have letters on the top. There is also a sparkly silver ring at the right bottom corner of the box. She reads the wordings by heart.

 

_Would you marry me?_

 

"So, is that a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Hase - Rabbit or bunny in German. It is one of the pet names Germans use to call their other half.
> 
> This is partly based on a real life story of my college friend who is going to be married by the end of the year. 
> 
> This title comes from one of my favourite classic love songs, 'Endless Love'.
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
